Lessons in Life
by Bloody Flames
Summary: Lucy's PREGNANT? What the h-! NATSU DRAGNEEL! Explain immediately at this instance! Sorry, I suck at summaries. I hope you enjoy it though. Please review if you want alterations. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1 Swallow Before you Speak

**Lessons in Life**

**Swallow Before you Speak**

**Earlier in Magnolia...**

It was a fine sunny day. The suns rays reflected on the river in front of the apartment of our favorite blond.

Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial mage of Fairytail, is currently in her bathroom enjoying a nice hot bath. 'Such a nice day' she thought with a contented smile. 'No salmon haired idiot, no perverted ice mage, no flying blue cat, and no red haired mage.'

Apparently, a certain pink haired fire mage was currently raiding her kitchen for food along with his cat/son. Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer of Fairytail, and Happy, his exceed, happily munched on the food they found.

"Ne, Natsu. Won't Lucy be angry at us if we eat all her food?" said the worried blue cat currently chomping on his fresh fish.

"Nah! Shish ine wij it!" replied Natsu with a full mouth. TRANSLATION: Nah! She's fine with it!

Happy sweat dropped at the attitude of his friend/father.

"Seriously Natsu. You should learn to swallow before speaking." a familiar voice said behind him.

The dragon slayer glanced behind him to see his beautiful...wait did he just say BEAUTIFUL?...blonde best friend's flushed angry face. It didn't escape his eyes that she was clad only in a pink towel therefore showing off her rich curves. He felt his face grow warmer.

"Hiya Luce!" or what he intended to say but since his mouth was filled with food, it came out like this. "Iya Lushe"

Within seconds, he felt a hard object make contact with his face. He was thrown off his chair from the impact. Natsu quickly swallowed his food when he saw the evil glare of Lucy that can rival Erza's. From his peripheral vision, he saw a blue streak out of the window. 'That traitor of a cat!' he thought while shivering from fear when Lucy smirked.

"Ne, Natsu. Ready for punishment time?" the celestial mage said sweetly with a very evil smile.

"A-aye" the brave fire dragon slayer cowered while fearing about the sanity of his best friend.

Few minutes later...

"L-luce, what are we going to do h-here?" the normally 'fired up' Natsu asked Lucy as they went inside a store.

"Shopping, of course. I brought you along to carry the bags." answered the celestial mage carelessly. "After emptying my fridge AGAIN, do you have any problem NOW?" she added in a menacing tone and an evil glare towards her pink haired companion.

"But this is embarassing! Were shopping in a very girly store! What is this pink dress? It barely covers anything because its see through. Do you girls really wear these...things?" the salmon haired fire mage pouted while throwing a contemptuous look around the girls undergarment section. He can't help but blush over the imagination of Lucy in one of those garments.

'How pretty. Wait! What am I thinking? She's my precious nakama. I shouldn't think of her that way. Stupid Natsu! Stupid, idiot, BAKA!' the dragon slayer shook his head to clear his mind.

Meanwhile, when Lucy turned to see where her companion was, she saw him in the same spot as earlier, face beet red while violently shaking his head. 'What is this idiot doing? He's attracting attention of the girls. No one has the right to stare at my Natsu. NO ONE!...Wait! What are you thinking, Lucy? He's your best friend, for Mavis sake,not your boyfriend! Now, get your butt there before the manager kicks him out. Go!'

Face as red as Natsu's, the blonde mage dragged the pink haired mage by the ear to the outside of the store.

"Hey, Natsu! What is your problem? Are you sick or what?" Lucy frantically asked the still red Natsu. The fire dragon slayer, shook his head in reply, making the blonde mage worry more.

"Why don't we go back to the guild? I'll just buy you some new groceries later. Okay, Luce?" the dragon slayer suddenly answered when he got his normal color back. He smiled his goofiest smile which Lucy loved so much and erased her present worries. Smiling cheerfully, Lucy nodded and held onto the hand of her precious nakama.

The dragon slayer broke off into a run dragging the blonde celestial mage along with him. To passersby, they looked like a very cute couple because they were holding hands. To Lucy, it was hell. It didn't help when she tripped over a stone and cried out in pain. Natsu hurriedly stopped and went beside his best friend.

"What happened Luce? Are you alright?" worry was evident in the boy's voice and his onyx eyes.

"I'm alright, Natsu. Although I think my ankle's sprained. Ouch!" the blonde gave off a weak smile while holding her sprained ankle.

"We better get you to the guild for Wendy to treat you." still worried yet determined to help, Natsu suddenly carried Lucy bridal style causing the blonde to shriek. The people around them said 'Aww~' as Natsu ran full speed towards the guild.

The doors of the guild opened with a loud bang as the couple went inside. All eyes were on Lucy who is being carried bridal style by Natsu. Erza stopped eating her cake, Cana stopped drinking from her barrel of booze, Levy peeked from the piles of books around her and Mirajane smiled sweetly while wiping a mug with a cloth.

"Welcome back, Natsu and Lucy" she said sweetly.

"Oi Flame brain! What did you to Lucy?" a half naked man asked the dragon slayer.

"Shut up Ice Freak! Wendy!" Natsu hurried over to the blue haired girl sitting on a table with Erza. "Help Lucy okay? I'm just going to eat flamed chicken." the fire mage placed Lucy beside the sky dragon slayer before proceeding towards the bar.

"Mira! One flaming chicken please. Oh, and a strawberry shake for Luce. Thanks." Natsu displayed his goofy smile. "Right away, Natsu." replied the smiling barmaid.

Natsu attacked the flaming chicken leg as it was placed infront of him. "Ne, Natsu. What happened to Lucy? Why did you carry her to the guild?" asked the white haired takeover mage, smiling sweetly yet there was a hidden meaning behind it.

"Lushish pregn antk-" The pink haired dragon slayer said with his mouth stuffed with food.

"WHAT? Pregnant?" the whole guild exclaimed making Natsu choke on his food.

"LUCY!" all guild members surrounded the said girl and asked her questions. First off was the red haired mage.

"Lucy, I apologize for letting you be in that idiots clutches. Please punch me for my failure." Erza bowed to Lucy which the blonde immediately shook off. "Come on. I'm not-"

"Lu-chan! Why didn't you say so? Let me be the aunt!" cried Levy. "But Levy-chan-"

"Lucy/ Love Rival! Juvia is so happy for you..." the blue haired water mage said as she hugged Lucy. "Juvia..."

"Lucy-" "Lucy, when?" "Lucy, how?" all questions were giving the blonde a headache. Before letting the darkness takeover, she saw a blurred pink coming towards her. "Lucy!"

As the blonde opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a pink head. The head immediately perked up as he noticed her awakening. "Luce, are you alright? Mira! She's awake!" She heard very noisy steps running towards the infirmary.

"Lucy dear, are you alright? Do you feel any pain?" the barmaid asked her sweetly before turning to the other guild members waiting by the door. "All of you, don't ask her any questions yet. It is not healthy for the baby is she is stressed." she said in a very menacing tone giving off a devil's aura.

"Baby...? Oh!" the celestial mage remembered the previous happening. "NATSU, YOU IDIOT! Why don't you start explaining what really happened?" she stared daggers at the boy who caused this mishap.

"Why, Luce? Aren't you pregnant? Igneel said that a pregnant woman feels diz-" the dragon slayer stopped what he was saying as Lucy's fist made contact with his nose.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT, YOU STUPID MORON!" Lucy exclaimed to the pouting Natsu. "Minna, I AM NOT PREGNANT. What Natsu said was a misunderstanding. Because his mouth was very full, he was not able to say it properly. I sprained my ankle while he was dragging me to the guild and away from the store. I tripped on a stone and sprained my ankle. He carried me to the guild so that Wendy can take a look at it. It's all a misunderstanding, okay? Guys..." the blonde was unable to finish her sentence as she saw everyone was glaring at Natsu. Even without being a telepathy mage, Lucy can feel that all their intentions was to kill the fire dragon slayer.

"Natsuu..." all said in a very menacing tone that sent shivers to Lucy and Natsu's spine. The pink haired mage looked at the stellar mage with pleading eyes. He desperately clung to her and said "Luccccyyyy-" he started before he was yanked off by Erza and Gray. The blonde winced as she heard the sound of metal colliding with his skull. She can't help but smile over his best friend's antics.

"Nu-uh, Natsu. You started this. Solve your own problems. Oh, and by the way. Swallow before you speak. Teaches you a lesson! AHAHAHAHA!"the blonde said as she watched the dragon slayer being tortured by the fooled guild members.

"Ne, Lucy. Are you fine with that? They're like eating him alive. How can you let the love of your life be tortured like that?" Mirajane asked Lucy as she gave her a strawberry milkshake.

"Nah! He's going to be fine. Besides, it serves him right. Must teach him a lesson since he's going to be a father soon." Lucy smiled sweetly at the barmaid.

"You mean... you really are pregnant? But how?" the white haired beauty asked the blushing Lucy. She never expected this. But at least, she is right that the two suits each other. She smiled sweetly at the blonde.

"Long story, Mira. I'll tell you next time. I just hope the guild won't eat me alive when I tell them the truth later." the blonde smiled sheepishly while sipping her strawberry shake. 'When will he remember?...' she thought with a sad smile in her pretty face.

**This is my first story so please be kind to me. Send me reviews on how to improve my stories. Thank you 3**

**I can make a chapter 2 if you wish for it. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams or Reality?

**Thank you for your reviews. Here's chapter 2. I hope it answers your previous questions. :")**

**Lessons in Life**

**Dreams or Reality?**

Fairytail, the only mage guild in Magnolia, was in their usual cheerful state.

Natsu, a fire dragon slayer, fighting with Gray, an ice mage. Erza aka Titania, a red haired Requip mage, is situated in a table savoring her strawberry shortcake. Cana, a mage who uses card magic, drinking from a barrel of beer with Macao and Wakaba. Mirajane, the barmaid and an ex S-class mage who uses takeover magic, wiping used mugs with a contented smile plastered in her pretty face. And Master Makarov sitting by the counter watching his 'children' while smoking from his pipe.

But through all the cheerful noise around, a certain blonde mage sitting by the counter is not happy. Instead, she feels dizzy and irritated by the noise. 'Geez! They're so noisy! Can't I read in peace?' she thought to herself. 'As I've read, stress is not good for the baby. How can I tell them to be quiet without rousing suspicion?'

Unknowingly, the white haired beauty behind the counter was observing her friend. She watched as an irritated expression surfaced in Lucy's pretty face but then was quickly replaced with a thoughtful one. 'This may be what they call mood swings. I wonder when she'll tell the whole guild? But I'm very curious on how Natsu got Lucy pregnant. Maybe I should ask...' Mirajane thought as a sweet but evil smile crept to her face.

"Mira is scary..!" Happy said as he placed himself on top of Lucy's head. He then noticed an equally evil smile made by Lucy.

"Happyyy..." she started in a sickly sweet voice. The poor cat was immediately scared out of his wits. "Lucy is scarier! NA-phf" he started but was stopped by the hand of the celestial mage.

"You want lots of fish, right? I'll give you fish if you create a distraction to make everyone quiet. The faster, the better. Got it?" Lucy said in a singsong voice. Bribed by fish, the cat immediately thought of a way to make the guild members quiet.

After about a minute or so, he decided on a perfect distraction. "Lucy! Are you sick? What do you mean morning sickness?" the cat yelled at the top of his voice. Seems like its effective since all mages stopped from what they're doing. But Lucy DEFINITELY didn't like the distraction by Happy. She made a mental note to give the cat poisoned fish later.

Few seconds later, motion came back to the guild. All guild members surrounded their precious nakama.

"Lu-chan! Are you sick? You seem so pale. Morning sickness...wait! Isn't that for preg...?" the blue haired mage trailed off when she saw the dull stare of her best friend.

Other guild members asked the blonde questions. "Lucy, are you okay?" "Bunny girl, how you doing?" "Lucy/Love rival! Juvia is so happy for you"

Everyone asked their questions at the same time. Like yesterday, the blonde felt dizzy. She saw a pink haired mage making his way towards her. He stood in front of her and held her shoulders gently.

"Luce! Is it true? Igneel said that morning sickness is felt by preg-" started by the dragon slayer but was cut off when Lucy pulled him closer by his scarf until they were face to face. This caused him to blush because of the proximity. He noticed that Lucy's cheeks seems red too. "Not another word especially from YOU." the stellar mage said in a menacing tone. Lucy then faced all the guild members after releasing Natsu.

"Minna! I'd like to apologize for yesterday. Gomenasai! It is true. I am pregnant. I wanted to keep it a secret for a while cause I was waiting for a 'certain idiot' to confess to me. He's more of an idiot than I thought for forgetting what happened that night." The last sentence came out softer causing the guild to lean closer to her and only the dragon slayers can hear. With this, the blonde celestial mage turned her eyes on him. "Let me explain what happened..." her words were lost to the ears of the fire mage.

He stared at those warm chocolate orbs he loved so much and was struck by an overwhelming memory.

**Flashback...**

***Natsu POV***

Natsu was lying on his hammock in the shack that he and Happy made. He was trying his best to sleep yet the image of his most precious nakama kept popping into his mind. Lucy... Ever since she came into his life, he felt changed somehow. He learned to think deeper than he had before. He never felt the extreme loneliness he had when Lisanna died. He never felt alone anymore since Igneel left.

It's like she's the sun that gives light in his world. When she's gone, he is worried to death. He had to admit that he almost considers Lucy as his mate. The overprotectiveness he feels over her specially on battles, the overwhelming desire to hug and kiss her and the fast heart beat he gets when she's around. Mira says its love. Yet he denies it everytime. And only he knows the truth.

Friendship is more important than Romance. Or so he says. He's not willing to risk losing their friendship with just a single confession.

Again, Lucy's smiling face appeared in his thoughts. Her warm chocolate brown eyes, her blonde hair and fair skin, her bright smile. She's the true image of an angel minus the wings...

'Quit it, Natsu. She's just your precious nakama. You shouldn't risk it.' he told himself before falling into a deep slumber. Or so he thought.

Unconsciously, the dragon slayer had walked toward Lucy's house, totally following his dragon instincts. He jumped to the window and settled himself beside the stellar spirit mage. 'She smells like strawberries... Even in my dream. Should I kiss her?' he asked himself through his hazy mind. Again, he followed his instincts and slowly closed the distance between him and Lucy. He placed his lips on the soft lips of the blonde. He felt her stir from the contact.

"Natsu...wha-" she was cut off as the dragon slayer kissed her again. This time with more aggressiveness like he couldn't get enough of her sweet lips. 'Shall I deepen the kiss since its just a dream?' he contemplated for a second before proceeding. He lost himself to the sweet lips of his nakama.

***Lucy POV***

Lucy lost herself to the hot kisses given by her precious nakama. 'For just one night...'.With this thought, she responded to the dragon slayers aggressiveness.

Clothes fell on the floor (or should I say thrown?) as they moved their bodies closer to each other. Despite being inexperienced, they let their instincts took over. They matched each others heated desire with equal fervor. And that fateful night, they became one...

The next morning, the stellar spirit mage was the first to wake up. She almost shrieked when she felt warm hands around her NAKED waist. She looked behind her and saw the sleeping face of Natsu Dragneel. Everything that happened the night before came back to her. The blonde blushed furiously, extremely ashamed of herself. She just took advantage of her nakama, who wouldn't be guilty?

As gentle as she could, she carefully removed his hands. She quickly went to the bath to put on some clothes and clean herself. After taking a shower and cleaning herself, she made a hard decision. She will not let anyone know what happened that night. Natsu, being the idiot that he is, he might not remember the happenings last night and it will just break her heart.

Quietly, she picked up the dragon slayer's clothes. Not wanting her spirit friends to get involved, the blonde dressed the sleeping Natsu on her own. All the while, she was blushing in the face down to the neck because of seeing his...EVERYTHING. Being a heavy sleeper, the pink haired boy wasn't aware of what was happening. He woke up only after he smelled the pancakes that Lucy cooked. Not aware of what happened, the day proceeded just like any other day. Only to him, of course.

Almost a month after that 'incident', the blonde felt the symptoms of pregnancy. Dizziness, morning sickness, being picky with food. She was a little afraid yet at the same time happy that she was bearing the child of Natsu, her precious nakama whom she fell in love with.

She was 2 months pregnant already when she took Natsu to the department store to shop for baby things and maybe to give him a hint.

**End of Flashback...**

"I see. So that's what happened. Natsu! Take responsibility of what you've done to Lucy." the red haired Requip mage said while giving the poor dragon slayer her infamous glare and pointing her sword at him which made the mage cower in fear.

"Natsu. You will definitely be dead if you intend to run away from your responsibility. Right, Master?" Mirajane said sweetly yet surrounded by her demon aura that the other members shrank away from her.

"Natsu, you bastard! You're so lucky. Lucky..." said the master with tears in his eyes. The whole guild sweat dropped at the reaction of the perverted master.

"Natsu, be a man!" "You're such a lucky bastard!" "Flamebrain, take responsibility of Lucy or else"

The whole guild was scolding Natsu to take responsibility that it was driving the dragon slayer nuts. Feeling like he'd had enough, he stood up and face Lucy. 'This is the right time. I must face my true feelings!'

The whole guild grew silent that a pin drop can be heard. All waited with bated breath as Natsu approached Lucy and held her hand.

"I, Natsu Dragneel, promise to take responsibility of my child with Lucy Heartfilia. And I also promise to protect and love you for the rest of my life."

Or so it should have been. Being so nervous, this is what he said as heard by other members. "-I-also-promise-to-protect-and-love-you-for-the-rest-of-my-life."

All of it was said in just one breath making it sound like gibberish. The whole guild face palmed including Lucy.

"Natsu, can you please repeat it one more time AND slower." the blonde said to the blushing fire mage.

"Oh, sorry. Here goes.

I, Natsu Dragneel, promise to take responsibility of my child with Lucy Heartfilia. And I also promise to protect and love you for the rest of my life." he leaned in to kiss the blushing Lucy. Before his lips reached Lucy's though, the blonde punched his stomach causing the pink haired mage to wince and fall to the ground clutching his stomach. He smelled salty tears and he quickly looked up to his beloved nakama.

"Took you long enough. Idiot." the celestial mage smiled through her tears and launched herself on Natsu who was still on the floor.

"I love you, you idiot. Right from day one, you know." she mumbled to Natsu.

"I love you, too Luce. Please stop crying. I hate your tears." then Natsu kissed Lucy full in the lips. The whole guild errupted in cheers as they watched two of their members kissing each other ferociously.

"This means a party, everyone!" Master Makarov said. If possible, the noise got louder. The new lovers who seemed oblivious to the noise broke their kiss and smiled lovingly at each other. They stealthily sneaked out the back door wanting to continue what they started at Lucy's apartment.

Unknowingly, Mirajane saw them and smiled more brightly than usual. 'I knew they were meant for each other. Who should be the next couple?'

Her eyes found Levy and Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer offered the bookworm a drink which she happily accepted. The girl seemed oblivious to the wistful smile the bigger man gave her. The white haired barmaid smiled happily at this.

'This is getting more interesting...' she happily thought as she gracefully moved through the crowd to distribute the drinks.

"Mira~. More beer here please~?"

"Hai, hai!"

**Thank you minna for your reviews! I'm so sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoyed it and got your questions answered. ~.~**


End file.
